


Please marry me!

by ererifanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, just cutsy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ererifanfics/pseuds/ererifanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the titans were defeated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please marry me!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I did at 5 in the morning with no sleep...

The last titan was slain, it’s body had fallen to the earth with a loud thud. Cheers were heard all around. How Lance Corporal Levi killed the last titan.

"Eren…" The remembrance of his lover that he had lost sight during the epic battle came back to mind.

"Corporal!" A voice rang in the corporal’s ear. 

Levi turned around to see Eren walking up to him like it was the most casual thing in the world, aside from the titan blood that was steaming off of him. 

Eren had stopped a foot away from his Corporal, his same determined face he always wore was still on as he looked down to the man.

"What is it Eren?" He asked as he wiped some of the titan blood from falling into his eye. 

Eren’s right knee had buckled and landed on the floor. 

"Hanji!" Eren had called for the titan scientist for some reason the corporal didn’t understand. Levi had seen Eren give something to Hanji right before the expedition outside the walls for the last time.

The brown haired woman skipped right on over to where Eren was kneeled down at. “Do you still have it?” Eren asked.

"Of course! I would never lose something so precious!" Hanji exclaimed as she reached into a pouch that she decided to carry with her. Her hand dug into the brown leather pouch and pulled out a small square box. She then handed the small box over to Eren’s awaiting hand.

"Thank you Hanji." Eren thanked as Hanji began to skip away to a nice distance that gave her easy viewing of Eren and Levi. "No problem! I’m happy to help for this!"

Levi watched her til she stopped a good 15 meters away from the couple.

"What the Hell is she so ha-"

"Levi." Eren interrupted.

"These past 2 years in the Survey Corps have been the greatest and the most terrible 2 years of my life." He began. "I’ve lost friends and family along the way, some who have sacrificed themselves for me, some just so I would continue and save humanity. It was horrid as I watched them die before me and watch them leave me but I knew they were still with me." Eren breathed in, then out. "And you, you have made the horrors of those deaths tolerable for me. When you comfort me at night or during the day. I know I’m not good about talking about what’s bothering me, but now that the titans are gone maybe I can talk about myself a little bit more."

Levi’s eyes followed Eren’s gaze down to the small box he held in his crimson painted hands. “I want you to also talk to me more about yourself too. I know you hate the past but maybe we can focus on our future.”

The box was now lifted up to view to where Levi can now see it in full view. The box had opened. Inside was a sparkling golden ring, no rock was on top of this ring, was presented in front of Levi. His eyes widened at the presentation of the ring, a single tear fell from his face as he looked down towards his lover’s face.

Gasps were heard from the distance as the scene was being unfolded, along with a squeal from a certain scientist, almost all eyes were on the couple.

"Levi please marry me!"


End file.
